True Love Doesn't Work Like This
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: I know. No one likes songfics, including me. But this really has a cool story. Songfic to Miracle by Cascada.


Songfic. The song is "Miracle" by Cascada. 1)This song is now one of my favs. 2)It the song fits perfectly to the many times written about scenario.

Anything **bold **is thought, since songs in songfics always seem to be _italicized_. **_Bold_** **_and_** **_italicized_** is just thought for emphasis, and bold and underlined will be his thoughts. 'Kay? (this means that bold are her thoughts)

DISCLAIMED

ONE-SHOT prequel to _You're Beautiful_

_**Important note at the bottom!**_

here goes:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She ran through the front doors, and up the stairs to her room, blinded by tears. Her parents wouldn't be home until later, and by then she would have erased all evidence. First project: pictures. They had to go. She franticly ripped the photographs from their places, breaking glass to tear away at the pictures that they protected. Inside, she was screaming, raving, ranting…crying, begging, wanting, wishing…she was tearing up herself as she shredded representations of what had caused her such pain.

Suddenly, she felt her energy waning, and a fresh wave of tears came on. Unable to calm herself, she flung herself to her bed and gave way to the tears…tears and memories.

_**True love doesn't work like this.**_

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

**That girl he was with…wasn't that Yuki, from Science?**

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

**Why did he do this? What have I done to deserve this? **She could still remember that day…Deep Blue was just defeated…**heh**...she herself was in a rush to not be too late…the other Mews kidnapping her…and him. Him promising to love, cherish…_love_…**yeah, right**…oh, and let's not forget protect. **Humph. **How naive she was back then.

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me the chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me the chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see_

_It can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

**Just kill me now. I don't have anything anymore.**

_Miracle…_

**We were supposed to have a date tomorrow. What should I tell Mom and Dad? …Should I tell Mom and Dad?**

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

'_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real, my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

'_Cause I know for true_

_I'm still in love with you_

**I wish…I wish someone would take it all away. **Drowned in her sorrow, she couldn't hear the front door open, or her name being called, like the gentle whisper of the wind.

"Ichigo?"

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me the chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me the chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see_

_It can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

Just as she couldn't hear the door or the voice, she was also deaf to the slow and steady rhythm of someone walking up the old wooden stairs.** I…I don't know what to do anymore…I'll have to face him at some point…But…not now. Soon…but not now…**

_Miracle…_

**I'd be better off just giving up now.**

_Miracle…._

"Ichigo?" Suddenly, she was back. Back in her room, back in the real world. She looked up from her frantic tears to see azure eyes gazing intently back.

"What do you want, Shirogane? I suppose you're going to dock my pay for me not coming in today. Is that it? _Oh_," She gave a watery, sarcastic chuckle. "No, no. I know. You're going to take away this whole week's paycheck. Maybe, if I'm lucky, you'll just fire me too, huh? 'Cause that's the way my luck is headed." He frowned.

"Strawberry, what are you talking about?"

Still sarcastic, she commented, "Oh, that's right. Whyever would the great Shirogane care about the likes of me? I'm just a…a baka strawberry." This statement brought even more tears. After a moment's thought, the boy awkwardly took her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

He tried again. "What's wrong?"

After a long while, she finally answered. "M-Ma" She couldn't bring herself to say the name that had caused her so much grief. She tried again. "A-Aoya…" she trailed off.

**If it's that bastard…** "Aoyama?" All she could do was nod, her face still pressed into his shoulder. It was breaking his heart to see his secret love cry like this; and not because of some uncontrollable event, but just one boy. One boy did this to her. **I am going to kill that son of a bitch. **

Ichigo finally pulled away, not wanting to look at the boy in front of her. Suddenly, she felt first a wave of gratitude, then longing, and finally sorrow. **Have—have I just fallen in love with Shirogane? **She tried to get up, but found her legs tangled in the bed covers. She took this as an excuse not to look into his face. **I…can't. I can't be in love with him. I'm just trying to get a guy on the rebound. That's all. Besides, **she sighed, **he would never love me. Why should he? Ever since the beginning, we've always been at odds.**

_Miracle_

**I wish…that I could just confess, right here, right now, that I love her. But she would probably think that I'm teasing her, or that I'm trying to get her on the rebound. **Ryou heard a child's shriek of laughter outdoors and became aware of the uncomfortable silence between them. He rose to leave. **Another time, then.** Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, he felt a timid hand on his arm. Ryou turned to see Ichigo, holding him back. He waited for her to say something. Nothing.

Just as he was about to gently take her hand from his arm, she spoke. "Shirogane—"

**Might as well start now. **"Ryou." When she looked up, confused, he explained. "Call me Ryou. Not Shirogane."

She gave a little half-smile. "Ryou…thanks for…everything. For coming here, for giving me a job, for paying me, even when I'm late…just…thanks." **For helping me get over** **Masaya** she thought.

"Strawberry…" Ryou suddenly said. "I…uh…I love you." He finally blurted out. Ichigo looked up slightly sharply at him.

"What did you just say?" **Could he really…?**

"I love you. I've loved you ever since we first met. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He looked down at his feet, thusly missing the happy expression Ichigo held in her eyes.

Not able to hold herself back any longer, Ichigo pulled Ryou's chin up and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

She had been kissed before, by Masaya, but this was different. Hot sweetness raced from his lips through her body, making her tingle, making the breath come short in her lungs, making her knees watery.

Finally, Ryou pulled away and forced her to look at him. He gazed into her eyes, then, apparently satisfied with what he had found, pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Ryou," she whispered into his ear. "I love you too."

He placed his forehead on her own, staring down into eyes again as he murmured, "My beautiful baka strawberry. Don't ever leave me."

She smiled and whispered back, "Never."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The paragraph forth to last was based, almost word for word, from the book _The Realm of the Gods_, written by Mrs. Tamora Pierce. **

Thanks for reading this, guys. I'm now begging you, please after reading this, please review.


End file.
